Verdad o Desafío
by Selenauchiha-chan
Summary: En una casa en concreto , se encontraban jugando una pareja a verdad o desafío . Lo que ellos no sabían , es que ese juego le cambiaria la vida por completo ¿ Surgirá el amor ? - Sakura , te reto a que me beses – Dijo un pelinegro con un aura de superioridad
1. Chapter 1

**Hola **

**Les dejo con mi primer fic , espero que lo disfruten . **

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen totalmente al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto , pero en cambio esta historia es totalmente mía.**

CAPITULO I

Era un viernes , y estaba en el instituto de Konoha , en mi correspondiente clase , presentándome frente a los que serian mis nuevos compañeros y tutor.

–Hola , me llamo Sakura Haruno , tengo 16 años , estoy soltera , soy simpática , agradable

aunque tal vez un poco tímida al principio y ,no , mi cabello es natural – Dije con un tono venenoso para aquellas chicas que me miraban y comentaban sobre el color de mi pelo

–Si , claro – Escucho un murmullo, y justo después unas risas que provenían de la parte de atrás de la clase , en concreto ,de una pelirroja con gafas y sus amigas.

–Chicos , ¿Habéis oído? ¡Está soltera! – No es que me considerase bonita , pero unos ojos jade y un cabello rosa llamaría la atención

–¡Bueno , ya basta! – Dice el profesor , un hombre que tenía una máscara que ocultaba casi todo su rostro - Puedes sentarte ahí, Sakura – Me señaló . Seguí la dirección hasta que me topé con una rubia eufórica acompañada de una pelinegra aparentemente bastante tímida

–Hola Sakura-chan – Dijo la primera , coge confianzas muy rápido fue lo que pensé.

–Ho..hola - Me dijo la de los ojos grises , con un leve rubor en las mejillas

–Buenos días - Conteste con la mejor sonrisa que tengo

–Me llamo Ino , y esta es Hinata . Ambas tenemos 16 años al igual que tu –

–Esperamos s..ser tus a..migas mu..muy pronto – Madre mía , como tartamudeaba esta chica

–¡Venga , dejen la cháchara y comencemos con la clase! – comentó exasperado el tutor

–Si , Kakashi-sensei – respondieron todos al unísono

Me senté entre las chicas y el profesor se dispuso a dar la clase

Estuvimos una media hora escuchando la historia de Japón en el siglo…

Ni me acuerdo en que siglo era , lo que si les puedo asegurar es que era aburrida , tanto que Ino estaba mandando mensajitos con su móvil , Hinata estaba mirando a las telarañas , y otros tantos durmiendo encima de la mesa con su chaqueta simulando una almohada . Yo era una de esas, hasta que alguien me golpeó con algo en la cabeza.

–¿Qué? – Pensé –¿Una cartita? –

Mire a mi alrededor para poder averiguar quien me la había lanzado , pero nada , todas las caras demostraban aburrimiento puro y duro. Ya se quejarán de la calificaciones en los exámenes .

Abrí dicha nota y me encontré con una caligrafía perfecta escrita en con un bolígrafo azul que decía:

Hola preciosa , con que soltera , ¿eh? Eso podemos arreglarlo :$

Ino se apoyó en mi hombro para poder leer la carta y rió en bajo , me señalo al responsable y vi a un ojinegro con pelo del mismo color salvo por los destellos azules , que estaba hablando con su hiperactivo amigo rubio y de ojos azules , con unas extrañar marcas en las mejillas , parecían bigotes de gato , me rei internamente por mi ocurrencia . Ino me dijo que se llamaba Sasuke y su amigo Naruto . Nada más nombrarlos miraron hacia mi y me lanzaron otro papelito en forma de bola… más que un papelito en forma de bola se parecía a una bala

Disculpa a mi amigo , es un idiota . Me presento , soy Naruto Uzumaki tengo 16 años soy algo inquieto

– No, ¿Enserio? , No me había dado de cuenta – Pensé sarcásticamente

El que esta sentado a mi lado es Sasuke , mi mejor amigo , tiene 17 años y es arrogante , malo , y siempre me dice Baka .

Baka

Teme

Baka

Teme

Baka

¡Arg! Vamos, déjalo ya pesado , y no me sigas quitando el papel para insultarme , que esto va a Sakura-Chan no a ti ..¡Teme!

Suspiré resignada , ¿A este par de idiotas los tendría como futuros amigos?

Sonó el timbre , y tan rápido como la gente lo escuchó , tan rápido se vació la clase .

Estaba terminando de recoger mi material para guardarlo en mi mochila e irme al recreo con las chicas que acababa de conocer , pero justo en ese momento , siento una mano en mi cintura..

**Y hasta aquí el capi uno , espero que se hayan entretenido aunque sea un poquito...**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Suspiré resignada , ¿A este par de idiotas los tendría como futuros amigos?

Sonó el timbre , y tan rápido como la gente lo escuchó , tan rápido se vació la clase .

Estaba terminando de recoger mi material para guardarlo en mi mochila e irme al recreo con las chicas que acababa de conocer , pero justo en ese momento , siento una mano en mi cintura.

– ¿Quién eres? – Dije intentando zafarme de ese agarre

– ¿Tan rápido me olvidas preciosa? – Dijo esa voz

– Pero , ¡Si ni siquiera te conozco! – Respondí con un tono más audible.

– Piensa – Me dijo

Yo ya estaba comenzando a cansarme de ese chico , quien se cree que es para agarrarme de ese modo , pero lo peor es que me llegó a gustar. Me paralicé cuando estaba empezando a toquetearme las caderas y me olisqueaba el pelo.

– Piensa , piensa Sakura – dije en voz baja , pero no lo suficiente como para que mi agresor no me escuchara.

–Si averiguas quien soy , te dejo en paz por ahora – Dijo riéndose

–¿Por ahora? – Me quedé helada al ver como me estaba tratando.

–Tic , Tac , Tic , Tac . Vamos , el tiempo es oro – y aprovechó mi despiste para ladear mi cabeza y apoyar sus labios en mi níveo cuello

Y .. ¡Bang! Algo me llegó. El chico de la carta me había dicho preciosa , y Naruto me dijo que su amigo solía ser arrogante… creo que encontré la respuesta.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! – Grité al sentir sus labios succionar la piel de mi cuello con una clara intención de dejarme alguna marca.

– Jeje , lo adivinaste – Respondió dejándome libre de sujeción.

Le miré mejor, tenia unos ojos muy profundos además de una dentadura perfecta y seguí bajando hasta su torso.

Él , al ver que me había quedado embobada se levanto la camisa , permitiéndome ver una pequeña parte de su bien formado cuerpo.

– Sakura , mis ojos quedan más arriba – Me dijo lo más arrogante que su voz podía sonar.

– ¡Cállate! – Le dije roja a más no poder.

Terminé de recoger las cosas , me puse la mochila a la espalda , lo miré a los ojos una última vez y me fuí al recreo .

– Esto no quedará aquí Sakurita – Escuché que me decía desde la clase

Salí al recreo y me encontré con Ino y Hinata

Hola chicas – Dije acercándome a ellas

Hola Sakura – Me respondieron a la vez

¡Cuánto has t..tardado! – Dijo Hinata , ya no tartamudea tanto como hace un par de horas

Si , lo siento , fuí a.. – Tenía que inventarme algo, y rápido – .. a la sala de profesores, que tenía una duda sobre la historia de Japón –

¿Seguro? – Me dijo Ino no tan convencida

Si – Afirmé

Ok . Nosotras teníamos pensado ir al centro comercial con más chicas de la clase , no se si las conocerás , pero te las podemos presentar después. – Me informa Ino

Si , es una buena idea – Dije feliz , así haría amigas nuevas - ¿Qué día y hora?

En ese preciso momento sonó el timbre que anunciaban las demás clases. Solo pude escuchar "hoy , 7 en punto aquí."

Pasaron las clases , ya no tan aburridas como la de Kakashi-sensei.

Tuvimos biología , y matemáticas con nuestra profesora Tsunade. Sonó el timbre dos horas después y al igual que en el recreo , salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ya me encontraba frente a mi casa. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta

Hola mamá – Saludé caminando hacia la cocina , salía un olor delicioso de allí.

Hola Saku – Me dijo sonriéndome – ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clase? –

Bien , he hecho dos amigas nuevas, y me han dicho de quedar hoy a las siete frente al instituto para ir al centro comercial –

Ok , vamos a comer –

¡Si! , Espaguetis a la boloñesa , mi plato favorito – Dije escandalizada

Lo sé , por eso lo hice cariño –

Gracias mami –

Preparé la mesa y nos sentamos a comer . Eché en falta a mi papá en la mesa hablando sobre los partidos de fútbol. Él murió hace un año , en un accidente doméstico en nuestro último lugar de residencia. Por eso , estamos aquí , en Konoha , porque no hemos conseguido afrontar lo duro que ha sido el problema de perder a un ser querido.

Deje de pensar en ese tema porque si no, mi plato seria sopa a la boloñesa más que espaguetis.

Terminé y fui al baño a lavarme los dientes , y justo después a mi habitación para empezar a hacer los deberes que nos habían dejado hoy.

Un sonido me saco de mis casillas , me había llegado un mensaje al móvil.

Lo abrí y decía :

_Hola Sakura ,_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola queridos lectores, siento mucho no haber podido dejar la conti antes, pero el tema de los estudios me ha dejado algo aculada.. ¡Gomen!**

**Asi que sin mas demora me dispongo a dejarles leer la continuación de Verdad o Desafío**

CAPITULO III

* * *

_Hola Sakura,_  
soy Ino , te envio este mensaje para dejarte mi msn, es Ino_larubia  
PD: Conectate ahora

Yo tenia en mente dos preguntas ahora mismo, ¿De donde había sacado mi número de teléfono y como sabia que tenia MSN? Con esas preguntas dando vueltas en mi cabeza saqué mi portátil y lo puse encima del libro de biología para luego encenderlo.  
Le puse contraseña y enseguida me saltaron invitaciones  
Naturoamaalramen te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad  
- ¿Naruto ama al ramen? .. ¿Enserio? – Pensé  
Hinata_H te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad  
Acepté las invitaciones, agregué a Ino y me empezaron a hablar.

**Ino dice**  
Hola Saku, te envié el mensaje para aclarar lo del centro comercial

**Sakura dice **  
Hola Ino

**Ino dice**  
A las siete y media nos vemos frente la puerta del instituto

**Sakura dice **  
Ok, ¿con cuantas personas vamos a ir?

**Ino dice**  
Bueno, jeje, sobre eso te queria hablar tambien, hemos invitado a algunos de los chicos de clase, espero que no te moleste .

**Sakura dice **  
Em, no, esta bien.

Un zumbido me distrae de la conversación y averiguo de que es.

**Naruto dice:**  
¡Hola Sakura-chan!

**Sakura dice:**  
Hola Naruto

– Hasta por el MSN difunde hiperactividad – Fue lo que pensé

**Naruto dice:**  
¿Qué tal?

**Sakura dice;**  
Muy bien, ¿y tú?

**Naruto dice: **  
Bien también.  
Mira, te iba a preguntar si te apuntabas a venir al centro comercial en grupo con algunos de los de nuestra clase .

**Sakura dice:**  
Justamente Ino me estaba hablando de eso, sí iré.

**Naruto dice:**  
Que bien Sakura-chan, así nos podemos ir conociendo .

**Sakura dice:**  
Bueno Naruto, me voy, que si no, nunca terminaré los deberes de biología.

**Naruto dice:**  
¡¿Habían deberes de biología?!

Este chico era un caos, ni siquiera sabia si habían deberes, y eso que la profesora se molesto en apuntarlos en la pizarra .  
Me desconecté y termine los deberes a las carreras, porque el tiempo se me echaba encima.  
Abrí mi armario y cogí lo primero que vi. Unos vaqueros, una camiseta escotada en la espalda de color verde claro y unas bailarinas del mismo color. Peiné mi rebelde cabello y me hice una coleta alta.  
Lista. Miré el reloj, eran las siete menos diez. Si no me daba prisa, no llegaría.  
Bajé corriendo las escaleras , con cuidado de no tropezar y crear un accidente. Cogí las llaves, y algo de dinero. Justo después me dirigí al salón, mi madre estaba durmiendo en el sofá, a si que le dejé una nota diciendo que había salido, que le llamaría si llego tarde y antes de salir por la puerta le arropé.

– Hola chicos – Dije con una sonrisa a mis compañeros de clase  
– Hola Sakura – Me dijeron casi todos  
– Hmp – Me "dijo" el chico arrogante  
– No seas maleducado Sasuke – Le regañó Naruto  
– ¡Cállate usuratonkachi! – Respondió en forma de defensa  
– Amargado – Intentó susurrar Naruto . Desgraciadamente, Sasuke le pego de tal forma que acabo en el piso con el labio inferior sangrando .  
– Vale chicos , cálmense ya , panda de niños pequeños – Dijo una chica con cuatro coletas  
– Hola Sakura , soy Temari , y ella es Tenten – Dijo señalándome a una chica con el pelo castaño recogido en una especie de moño al estilo chino – El chico de pelo largo es Neji , primo de Hinata , el que tiene una coleta es Shikamaru y el que tiene marcas rojas en la cara y huele a perro es Kiba – Dijo , insultando a este último  
– ¿A quien le dices eso rubia? – Dijo enseñando sus caninos de gran tamaño en señal de amenaza  
– Problemáticos – Respondió Shikamaru.  
– ¡Venga!, empecemos a caminar – Propuso Ino

– Hai – Respondimos todos al unisono.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui el capitulo 3. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (aunque sé que este ha estado un poco soso, tal vez les recompense con un adelando del capitulo 4 cuando tenga tiempo)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
